Itachi's Last Words
by Althe
Summary: Sasuke digs back to his past to find his brother's final words to him written on paper.


**Itachi's Last Words**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I owned Itachi._

_-v-v-v-v-v-_

Sasuke rummaged through the dusty draws, flipping through pages of political letters and pushing aside ancient bottles of herbs. After ten years, he finally returned. Everything remained in its exact position, looking polished and clean as if it was expecting his arrival. Life hadn't disturbed the room for so long and he didn't expect it to. It was haunted with wounding memories of the past.

Family portraits lined the walls, the faces covered by the streaming white light from the windows. He purposefully walked passed them, not wanting to see the smiling faces he hadn't seen in twenty-one years.

He shouldn't be here.

There was a loud creak from the floorboard under his foot. It cracked when he applied more pressure to the dry board. As he was about to walk over it, a glint of metal caught his eye.

He sank to his knees and dug his hand into the hole, coming back with a leather book. There was a necklace with a metal ring attached. It took a second, but he recognized that necklace to be Itachi's.

Why was it here?

He wrapped the necklace around his fingers, admiring its dull shine before opening the book to the first page. The first entry was dated twenty-six years ago.

-

_I have a brother. He's beautiful and I love him. _

_I'll train hard and protect him with my own strength. _

_Mom got to name him._

_His name is Sasuke._

_-  
_

Sasuke ran his fingers along the inked words and then flipped through a couple more pages. He stopped at one particular entry.

-

_I met a wandering fortuneteller. She told me what my eyes already knew. If only I could change destiny, change fate. I am not the one to do this, but I will not let this prophecy become a nightmare. _

_The love of my family or the love of my village?_

_I know now why they call the life of a shinobi a lonely path to follow._

_-  
_

_Sasuke asked me to train him and I told him next time. _

_He's taking away my life and now he's taking away my time with my brother._

_I want to tell them how much I love them. Him, my mother, my father; but I can't. If I do, they'll begin to suspect something._

_And I might not be able to do it._

_-  
_

The entry dates were becoming more spaced apart, more rushed. He could barely piece together Itachi's thoughts let alone his feelings.

-

_My last night with my family. Tomorrow will be my last day. _

_Konoha seems so beautiful under the fiery sunset. Mother's cooking tasted especially sweet and fresh. Sasuke was so endearing and affectionate._

_It's like God is mocking me with everything I am going to lose._

_I am going to massacre my heritage and betray my village in order to protect them. In what way does this make any sense?_

_If there is a God, please let someone understand my feelings. Please let them understand my pain. Please let them see that I still have love in my heart._

_Sasuke will never forgive me. He's so beautiful, so young. I wanted to protect him, show him a life that's fulfilling and filled with love. He doesn't deserve the fate I'm placing on him. I can never forgive myself for this._

_God, please, I've changed my mind. Let them hate me. Let them despise me. Let them spit on my grave, but please. Please protect my brother._

_-  
_

The longest entry so far. The most painful words. Sasuke looked away, biting his bottom lip, trying hard not to scream. The next entry was dated many years later.

-

_Orochimaru will not last in Akatsuki. I can already feel him distancing himself from the group._

_His fate is already sealed. He will die in Uchiha's hands._

_-  
_

Sasuke turned to the next page, but it was blank, He started flipping through the pages in the journal, but with each turn showed another empty sheet of aged paper. Suddenly, he came upon one entry.

-

_Kisame asked me about my ring. I never told anyone about it. Not even Kisame._

_It's mom's._

_-  
_

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. For a second, he felt as if Itachi was speaking directly at him.

-

_I saw Sasuke. How long has it been since we've seen each other? I was so overjoyed, but he hates me. I can see it in his eyes, his face, his heart._

_Why did I have to cover him in so much blood and hate?_

_And yet he's still not strong enough._

_-  
_

Why was there no entry date? When was this?

-

_Kakashi has trained you well Sasuke, but you and I both know it's not enough._

_Orochimaru will teach you what you need to know to grow exponentially. You will surpass him. And when you do, kill him. Before he kills you._

_-  
_

The rest of the pages were blank. Sasuke didn't understand.

How did this all get here?

He dug deeper underneath the floorboard, but felt nothing. There was nothing left of Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke took the ring and wore it around his neck, pressing the cold metal against his chest.

He suddenly felt empty; more so than before.

There was something scrawled on the back of the leather book he hadn't noticed in the beginning. The words were blotchy, as if it was written down hastily.

_Look for our picture._

He dropped the book and ran back down the hallway, peering at the black and white images. His mother smiled at him as she held him in her arms; there was one with his father staring out at the lake with his two sons by his side; Itachi was wearing his chunin vest, standing before the judges after they had announced his passing the examination; Sasuke at age three dancing with the butterflies with his older brother in the background quietly watching. He remembered all those memories. Each one captured in film.

He paused at the last frame. Itachi was embracing him as they smiled for the camera. He lifted the picture from the wall, examining the back. After unlatching the case, he took out the photo. Itachi's handwriting filled the back of the picture.

_Hatred, loneliness, evil. You don't have to feel that anymore. _

_Protect the village I love. Protect the people you care for._

_They are the only things you have. _

_We'll play next time._

_-----  
_

Sasuke opened his eyes. Jugo approached him with a damp cloth and wiped his forehead. He looked around the room and saw Karin and Suigetsu staring at him from their seats.

"Well?" Karin asked, "Did you see it? Did you see Uchiha Itachi's last words?"

Sasuke didn't reply, he laid his head down on the pillow and stared up at the speckled ceiling.

"Sasuke, your left eye…" Jugo wiped the blood tearing down from Sasuke's cheek.

"It's amazing," Karin whistled, "he not only managed to implant the Amaterasu in you, but fabricated memories as well."

"Does that mean your nightmares will stop?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't know.

"Well, were there any final wishes he wanted you to do? Any final requests?"

"Protect the village. Protect those I love," Sasuke whispered.

Silence sucked the air out of the room.

Finally, Karin stood up, saying, "But Sasuke…"

"I know," Sasuke said. Jugo dabbed at both his cheeks, but he could still taste the salt and iron at the corners of his mouth.

"It's too late."

_-v-v-v-v-v-_

Thank you for reading.

_Althe_


End file.
